until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris
Chris also known as Christopher is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He is voiced by actor Noah Fleiss. Appearance Chris, along with Hannah, is the only member of the group that wears glasses. He has dark blonde hair and wears a light brown jacket throughout the game. Personality Described as methodical, protective, and humorous, Chris's three highest base traits are charitable, funny, and curious. He is also the most calm out of the survivors. He's very affable, and has a witty sense of humor which can be off putting to his friends. He's analytical and is not one to believe in the occult and isn't easily scared. Chris is also a lover of gadgets, and can't go long without looking at his phone screen. He dreams of being an app designer, loves technology and can't stand a place without Internet access. Until Dawn Biography Chris is a big lover of gadgets, and seems to spend half of his life looking at his phone. He's never short of an app that can do this, that or the other. He is very affable, even if his nerdyness puts some of the other off, and he comes equipped with a seemingly endless supply of dad jokes. He's loyal, analytical, and doesn't scare too easily. Chris spends a lot of time with Ashley. They're very close friends, but Chris would like her to be even closer. One Year Ago Chris was not apart of the prank on Hannah, and is seen passed out on the kitchen counter with Josh, seemingly drunk. Present A year later, Chris returns to the lodge with the other survivors. He is seen at the cable car station with Sam, and shows her of the shooting range, in which he can ultimately shoot a squirrel, upsetting her. Afterwards, they await the cable cars arrival, and he explains to her on the trip how he became friends with Josh, and talks about the Butterfly affect. Later, he will meet up with Josh and the others, and discovers that the front door is frozen shut, and he'll be tasked with searching the house for a can of deodorant to use as a flamethrower, in order to melt the lock. He later scares Sam and Josh in the basement dressed up in a blue robe, and retrieves the Ouija Board for Josh. Chris explains how the Seance works, and ultimately treats it as a joke, upsetting Josh. Later, he and Ashley hear his screams and will go to search for him, which results in him being knocked out by the killer. Chris wakes back up on the kitchen floor, and heads over to the barn where he finds Ashley and Josh tied up to the wall with a saw blade in front of them. The Psycho instructs Chris to pull the lever as he is forced to pick which one he will save. Despite how he chooses, it will always turn in Josh's direction, violently bisecting him. He unties Ashley afterwards, and meets up with Emily and Matt, informing them of what happened. Chris and Ashley discover in the lodge that Sam is missing, and head down into the basement to search for her. During this, they are subdued by the killer after finding either an unconscious Sam, or a dummy dressed in her clothes. He awakens strapped to a table, with a gun in front of him, and is instructed to make another 'fatal decision' and decide whether he will shoot himself or Ashley, leaving the other to live. Regardless of who he chooses, the gun was full of blanks, and he is discovered by Mike and Sam. It is revealed that Josh has played the prank on them as payback for their prank on Hannah . After Sam and Mike release Ashley and Chris, Mike knocks Josh out and binds him due to him thinking Josh was also responsible for Jessica's capture. Mike and Chris escort Josh to shed, despite his protests. Chris is furious because Josh punched Ashley in her face when she stabbed him with a pair of scissors to protect herself. After they bind him to a pillar, Chris has option to knocks him out or disarm Mike when he point the gun at him. Chris and Mike return to the lodge, leaving Josh behind. Later, Chris joins Victor Milgram to fight the Wendigo to find Josh. Regardless of how well or badly the player does here, Victor will always be killed. If successful in all QTEs (a failure results in Chris' violent demise), he'll run back to the lodge for shelter. If Ashley and Chris are on good terms, or at least friends, she'll let him in and save him. If not, because you chose to shoot her earlier and she was begging for you not to, she'll back away slowly from the door and Chris will be decapitated. Possible Deaths * Chris can be decapitated by a Wendigo while joining The Stranger in a search to find Josh. * If the player chooses to shoot Ashley (whether or not she implores him to do it), Ashley will not open the door when Chris is trapped outside and the Wendigo will decapitate him. * If the player sends Chris off to follow the voice in the tunnels and he opens the trap door, his throat will be slit by a Wendigo. Relationships Ashley Chris and Ashley have a mutual crush on each other. Depending on the player's choices you can either have them start a relationship or remain friends. Chris' highest base relationships in the game are with Ashley and Josh. Hannah Washington Chris is one of the only three survivors, and one of the only four playable characters, to not take part in the prank on Hannah. Jessica Jessica, along with Matt, is tied for Chris' lowest base relationship. He does not respect her enough to give her privacy, as shown when he stole and read her letter intended for Mike. Josh Washington According to the relationship menu, Josh and Ashley are Chris' best friends. They often joke around and talk about Chris' relationship, or lack thereof, with Ashley. Matt Matt and Chris do not get along well. He and Jessica start off with the lowest relationships with Chris. Sam Sam starts off as Chris' third highest relationship. She can be seen affectionately punching his shoulder and laughing as he dances while doing target practice. Later on, they are trapped inside of a cabin together. Their relationship takes a negative hit if Chris shoots a squirrel while with Sam. Quotes * "Should have paid more attention in climbing class" - Chris "You mean gym?" - Josh Gallery ChrisChoice.png|Chris discovering Ashley and Josh in danger ChrisMenu.png|Chris's Character Menu - Note the white lines signal his stats at the beginning of the game ChrisPrank.png|Sam getting angry after being pranked by Chris. ChrisEnding.png|Chris being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lodge Survivors